The Internet of Things (IoT) introduces objects or things to Human-to-Human (H2H) based Internet services. It marks a stage of the Internet where physical or virtual objects are interconnected to enable the Internet of Services (IoS). Many of these services are proximity based, such as smart shopping, smart home, smart office, smart health, smart transportation, smart parking, smart grid, and smart city, among other things.
Proximity services may be based on peer-to-peer (P2P) communications in proximity. P2P devices include tablets, smart phones, music players, game consoles, personal digital assistances, laptops/PCs, medical devices, connected cars, smart meters, sensors, gateways, monitors, alarms, set-top boxes, printers, Google glasses, drones, and service robots, among other things. A P2P communication system may be a central system with a controller or core network serving as an infrastructure, or a distributed system without a controller or core network serving as the infrastructure. Proximity services may include human-to-human (H2H) proximity services, machine-to-machine (M2M) proximity services, machine-to-human (M2H) proximity services, human-to-machine (H2M) proximity services, and network of network proximity services.
Proximity-based applications and services represent a trend to offload heavy local internet traffic from a core infrastructure as well as provide the connections to an infrastructure via multi-hopping. Many standards have identified proximity services use cases as part of their standardization working groups, such as 3GPP, oneM2M, IETF, IEEE, and OMA. Service layer, as well as cross-layer techniques, is an area of standardization to enable these services.
Proximity services may use wireless networks that have varying transmit power schemes. 3G or 4G wireless systems may use centralized control and implement open loop transmit power control (TPC) or closed loop TPC. Centralized control entails control between a central controller (e.g., base station, NodeB, or eNodeB) and a point (e.g., mobile station or user equipment). Open loop TPC allows for the power level to be adjusted based on the power target set by the central controller and the measured channel path loss. Closed loop TPC allows for the power level to be adjusted from the previous power level (open loop power setting) based on the received signal quality and the power control bit(s) or command(s). WiMax IEEE 802.16 network TPC schemes are very similar to cellular systems with both open loop and closed loop power control. Bluetooth is an infrastructure-less short-range wireless system with a master node and up to seven slave nodes with static transmitting power (typically around 20 dBm).